


Neville/Theo/Blaise Prompted Drabbles and Ficlets

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, HP: EWE, M/M, Multi, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Prompted Neville/Theo/Blaise drabbles and ficlets from my blog.





	1. "Wow, I had no idea you could fit a plant there."

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title is the prompt line for the drabble, and any additional detail is in the chapter notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Anon.

“Wow, I had no idea you could fit a plant  _ there _ .”

Neville looked at Blaise askance. “Why did you say it like that? And so loudly?” he asked.

Blaise only tilted his head to the side. A moment later, the door opened and Theo poked his head in, looking alarmed and disgusted.

“What the fuck kind of kinky shit are you two up to in here?” he said, looking them both over. “And why am I not invited?”

Neville looked between the two of them. “This is either a ridiculous joke, or you’re actually serious. I don’t even want to know. Come find me when you’re not being weird.”

Ignoring them both, he crossed the room, only to stop halfway out the door. “And don’t touch my plants!” he snapped over his shoulder, just in case.


	2. *person A sees Person B and says to Person C: “I get on my knees, my back, and all fours for one person.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by starshaping, on my nsfw blog. Initially requested Neville and Theo as A and B, but I deviated.

“I get on my knees, my back, and all fours for one person,” Blaise said defensively. As if Theo would be mad about his comment. As if he would be jealous.

“But?” Theo prompted with a smirk, still looking over at where Neville was tearing out the massive, deep rooted bulbs they were helping clear out of the greenhouses. 

Horrible work, really, but the eighth-years were sort of all over the place with what they did in class these days. But he was glad for it, as they watched Neville pull another rooted bulb out all by himself. The massive plant came away as if it wasn’t taking everyone else two to three people to get them loose.

Neville’s arms were flexing and bulging and handling the work all alone. It was making Theo’s mouth go dry. 

Blaise sighed. “What I wouldn’t give to get a second glance from him.”

Theo whistled his agreement. “What I wouldn’t give to have those arms holding me up while he fucks me good and hard,” he said quietly.

They were off near the back of the greenhouse. Everyone may be friendly now, but they didn’t want any part of the nonsense the other Gryffindor boys were getting up to. Throwing dirt and bulbs at each other, ever since Professor Sprout had left them to it.

“I still say we should try a levitating charm,” Blaise said petulantly.

Theo snorted, and gave him an indulgent look. “The last time you levitated something, you dropped it and broke it. I don’t want a broken tailbone, thanks. Neither of us is strong enough to hold the other up against a wall, or any of those other complicated positions you want to try. That’s fine. We can’t have everything.”

Blaise groaned, and slumped against the wall of the greenhouse. “If we could have everything, I’d have Neville’s arse on my face while you ride me.

A hot wave passed through Theo, and he looked around to confirm no one was close enough to hear them. “I’d love to fuck him while he’s sucking your cock. You make the best faces, but I can never see clearly enough.”

Biting his lip, Blaise watched as Neville ripped free another bulb, and then wiped his forehead with his arm, leaving a smear of dirt.

“How can anyone look so damn good when they’re covered in dirt?” he muttered. 

Theo hummed his agreement, sweeping his eyes over Blaise, and taking note of how his trousers were starting to look a little tight. With a grin, he looked back over at Neville himself.

“Imagine how different it would be,” he said, leaning against Blaise’s side, and talking low. “We’re both so slim, but look at him. Imagine how hard he could fuck us.”

Blaise’s breath caught, and he licked his lips. “Imagine having those thighs wrapped around you,” he said. “Fuck, I want to watch him wrap those thighs around you. You’re so fucking skinny. He could trap you there, with your cock in him, and stop you from moving.”

A shuddered passed over Blaise. “Fuck, he could edge you while he’s taking it.”

Theo closed his eyes for a moment. Fucking Blaise and his fucking fixation with edging. The last time he’d talked Theo into it, Theo had made Greg’s fish bowl explode from wild magic when he’d finally come. The fish had lived, by some miracle, but explaining what had happened to Greg hadn’t been fun.

“I’d have him hold you down while I bring you to the edge and back over and over, and see how you fucking like it,” he muttered, noting how Blaise’s trousers were now obviously showing the outline of his cock. Thank Merlin for tight trousers. “You could suck his cock at the same time. Might stop that babbling you like to do.”

“Fuck you!” Blaise hissed.

“I fucking wish you would,” Theo muttered. His own cock was aching, but probably not as obviously in his looser trousers.

Watching Neville stop to drink out of a bottle, watching his throat flex, he wished he would look over and notice.

“What do you think he’d do if we asked him to join us?” he asked, watching a line of water run down Neville’s throat, leaving a trail in the dust and dirt.

“Probably laugh,” Blaise said, sounding a little breathless. “Fuck, just look at him. He has no idea.”

Theo swallowed as Seamus said something that made Neville’s face light up with a brilliant grin.

“Someone needs to tell him how fucking gorgeous he is. Not us though, we’d end up talking about thighs and arms, and cock, and forget all the important things.”

Blaise snorted. “Those are the important things, you sentimental twat.”

Theo sighed. “Like you wouldn't want to make him smile like that.”

“Fuck, I’m so damn hard right now,” Blaise muttered. “Don’t make it worse.”

Turning away from Neville for a moment, Theo leaned over and kissed him. “Imagine if he looked at us like that. Like, I love you to death, but—”

“There’s just something about Neville,” Blaise finished, shuddering and looking down at his crotch. “What’s that spell to get rid of this?”

Theo grinned. “No way. You started this, you can stay like that until the end of class.”

Blaise glared at him. “Are you kidding?”

Theo looked back over at Neville. “Try not to look at him again.”

Across the greenhouse, Harry got Ron in the face with a massive handful of mud, and Neville threw back his head and laughed freely.

Theo’s stomach twisted, and his cock ached all the more. 

Beside him, Blaise whined pitifully.


End file.
